King kong.wmv
king kong.wmv is a non-canon video released by Alex Hall as an April Fool's prank. Synopsis On March 29, 2012, Alex Hall announced via Twitter that a new ARG video would be released within five days. Shortly afterward, the community at Within Hubris became excited. Later that day, several changes to canon videos were noticed: * day four.wmv: tags added - the, king * BEN.wmv: tags added - you, will, hear, me * free.wmv: title changed - you can hear me.wmv * 2: title changed - 4ucme.wmv Members of the community did not make connections between these changes in time for the video's release. It was released at exactly 12:00pm EST, as promised. The titles and tags were later changed back to normal. Video Descripton * On April 1: the story that they didn't want you to see * After April 1: please send all constructive criticism to http://tinyurl.com/jadtwitter Transcription Goron Link runs to another part of Clock Town to escape a newly-formed Elegy statue. He makes his way through West Clock Town slowly, and is being followed. However, he turns and faces the statue, focusing on its face. Part of the transformation scream is heard as the screen cuts to black with the words, "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" along with the laugh of the Happy Mask Salesman. The game resets. The only available file, YOURTURN, is selected. Goron Link encounters the Skull Kid on top of the Clock Tower, and is lifted and set on fire, but does not die. After returning to his normal stance and waiting several seconds, he equips the Drums of Sleep. The puzzled queries of the Skull Kid are cut short as new music starts: "King Kong" by Jibbs, ft. Chamillionaire. Goron Link plays the beat of the song on top of the Clock Tower, then on the mushroom with Kamaro, then with the Indigo-Gos, then with Kamaro again, and finally for an unimpressed construction worker. He then begins to dance before traveling back in time. After arriving back in South Clock Town, the game freezes and resets. The two files read YOURTURN and BEN. The player erases the BEN file, then replaces it with a new one: SWAGGGGG. He selects SWAGGGGG. King Kong is playing as Goron Link appears, bent to the side and outside of Stone Tower Temple. Goron Link's following dance montage includes running through Clock Town, headbanging for the Link Elegy and the banker, and busting some fresh moves at the Swordsman School. He plays the Song of Soaring and flies away, the music fading as he leaves. As he appears at Ikana Canyon, the music fades back in and he enters Ikana Castle, killing some ReDeads before examining his saved pictograph and entering the main chamber. The game freezes to Navi's cry of "watch out," and the words, "BEN is getting lonely..." appear. Goron Link appears, dazed, inside the Moon. He casually rolls toward the tree, causing King Kong to play again. When he arrives, he finds both the Goron and Link Elegy statues before flying into the unknown. The music fades out. After a short scene showing East Clock Town, Goron Link is finally shown to be passed out in front of the Milk Bar. He rises, takes a hearty swig of milk, and the view fades. A still of Goron Link, the Happy Mask Salesman, and the Link Elegy all posing is shown with a final "King Kong in the trunk." After several seconds of nothing, Link begins his ascension to Super Saiyan 3. Aftermath Almost immediately after the video was released, a mass of angry cries filled Within Hubris. Many users were pushed to state that they no longer wanted to wait for the rest of the story, and others enjoyed the joke as was intended. When the hurt had worn off, the community, for the most part, was able to laugh together about how funny the joke actually was. Category:Non-canon videos